


Свет

by artemisia_iris



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Warm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_iris/pseuds/artemisia_iris
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о бессоннице Жавера
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 7





	Свет

Жаверу снова не спалось. Вот уже несколько недель он засыпал далеко за полночь, а до тех пор лишь ворочался в постели, не имея возможности даже ненадолго задремать: стоило ему только закрыть глаза, отблески льющегося из окна лунного света тут же начинали плясать на его ресницах, и он снова просыпался. Издержки профессии, что с них взять: сон у Жавера был невероятно чутким, и ему мешало всё, будь то свет, звуки или даже запахи, ведь инспектору полиции расслабляться не полагалось нигде, даже в собственной кровати, тем более, учитывая то, что эту самую кровать он делил с каторжником, пусть и бывшим. Собственно, с этим каторжником и была связана бессонница Жавера, однако не совсем напрямую. Сам по себе он не доставлял никаких неудобств, напротив, рядом с ним засыпать было спокойно и приятно, но была у него одна особенность, из-за которой Жавер не мог задёрнуть окно плотными портьерами, не пропускающими свет, как он это делал раньше, в свою одинокую бытность. Жан Вальжан (а именно так и звали бывшего каторжника) очень не любил, можно даже сказать, боялся темноты. Если он засыпал в тёмной комнате, всю ночь его мучили кошмары, он то и дело просыпался, а утром Жавер обнаруживал его подушку насквозь сырой от слёз. После таких ночей Вальжан бывал сильно бледен, и хоть он ни разу не пожаловался на своё самочувствие и всё так же широко улыбался днём, Жавер почти сразу понял тогда, что что-то не так, и спустя несколько «допросов», как их называл Вальжан, всё-таки выяснил причину его странного состояния. С тех пор портьеры были попросту сняты, и окно в их спальной комнате отныне пропускало любой свет в любое время суток.

О том, что сам Жавер не мог засыпать при луне и вынужден был теперь мучиться бессонницей, Вальжан не догадывался, потому как инспектор не спешил его в эту тайну посвящать, предпочитая просто притворяться спящим после того, как они, утомившись от ночных ласк, зарывались наконец под тяжёлые одеяла. Если бы Жан всё же знал правду, он бы чувствовал себя обузой, что, конечно же, было совсем не так, луна же всё равно через час или два скрывалась за облаками или вовсе уходила в другое место на небе и больше не доставала до их окна, зачем же было заставлять человека так переживать из-за какой-то пары часов? Тем более, по утрам Жавер всё равно чувствовал себя бодрым и полным сил, хоть иногда, удивительным образом игнорируя лучи рассветного солнца, и просыпал время подъёма, за что Вальжан, теперь уже румяный и весело смеющийся, по-доброму дразнил его «соней».

Вот и в эту ночь также подходил всё ближе тот момент, когда луна скрывалась за крышей дома, а комната наконец-то погружалась во мрак, — до него оставалось совсем немного времени: об этом говорили косые блики, которые больше не скакали по кровати, держась сейчас только на полу возле окна, поэтому Жавер, тоже заметивший это, тихо встал с постели, чтобы умыть лицо перед сном. Лето было в самом разгаре, и в комнате, как и в любом другом месте, было душно и жарко, отчего лоб покрывался липкой испариной, но холодная вода ненадолго прогоняла неприятные ощущения и даже в какой-то степени расслабляла. Жавер, чуть фыркнув при умывании от контраста температур, промокнул лицо полотенцем и, потянувшись в предвкушении сна, с наслаждением заметил по пути обратно к кровати, как одно за другим исчезают с дубовых половых досок белые пятна лунного света. Наконец, когда он скользнул под одеяло и принял удобную для сна позу, в комнате стало совсем темно.

Глаза Жавера закрывались сами собой, и он уже готов был отойти в царство Морфея, как вдруг откуда-то справа послышался тихий вздох, вновь разбудивший его и заставивший повернуть голову на звук. Ничего серьёзного, просто Жан громче обычного выдохнул во сне, но Жавер всё равно не спешил возвращаться к собственным попыткам заснуть. Он, уже привыкший к темноте, различал в ней силуэты, и сейчас застыл, не в силах отвести взгляда от умиротворённого лица возлюбленного. Его было едва видно, мелкие черты было и вовсе не разглядеть, но Жаверу этого и не требовалось — он знал это лицо наизусть, каждую деталь, каждую морщинку, и сейчас любовался одной только кроткой и безмятежной его улыбкой, угадывающейся в изгибе губ. Ему нравилось, когда Жан улыбался именно так, светло и спокойно, как настоящий счастливый человек, в жизни которого всё всегда шло хорошо и размеренно. И хоть умом Жавер понимал, что в реальности причин для печалей и расстройств, как из прошлого, так и из настоящего, была масса, когда он видел это по-детски чистое и наивное выражение, мечта побеждала реальность даже внутри такого рационалиста. Жавер сам невольно заулыбался, неумело и криво, ведь в той, прошлой своей жизни, он не делал этого почти никогда, и его усталость опять ушла, снова отогнанная светом, но на этот раз не лунным, а любовным.

Аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить, Жавер поднял с груди Жана его руку, от старых мозолей жёсткую, словно наждачная бумага, на ощупь, и прижал её к своим губам, поцеловав её почти невесомо, но до боли искренно и чувственно. Этим внезапным порывом он хотел выразить всю свою любовь и всю свою нежность, передать простое послание: «Я люблю тебя, и я защищу тебя от всего, от чего только смогу». Лишь бы ты не переставал так улыбаться. Ради этого, ради этого вместо слёз от ночных кошмаров, вместо бледности и спрятанного в глазах страха, стоило жертвовать собственным сном, и Жавер был готов не спать вовсе, ни одной минуты, на сколько его хватит, только бы дольше видеть Жана **таким**. И как минимум этой ночью он не сомкнул глаз, всё вглядываясь в тёмные контуры и то и дело сжимая в своих ладонях руку любимого. Когда-то безучастный цепной пёс закона, Инспектор Жавер не мог допустить и мысли о том, что когда-нибудь полюбит кого-то так сильно, сейчас же у него не получалось и представить, как же ему удалось прожить столько лет, не зная этой любви.


End file.
